NightBat
by SilentShadow15
Summary: After the death of his mother Timon vows to become a symbol of justice and sometimes vengeance so he becomes the meerkat that will be an inspiration for his clan and a story a legend and hero. (M rated for some parts).
1. Chapter 1 a tragedy

A slender meerkat named Timon was carrying some water in a leafcup to his sick mother, he followed the sound of coughing and walked to a nest where his mother was resting.

"Hey Ma" Timon said with a small smile she opened her eyes and he handing her some water she drank it slowly.

"Hey Timmy" She said in a sick husky voice she slowly drank the water "Thanks" she smiled weakly.

"How you feeling Ma?" Timon asked.

"Not good" she told him, Timon's mother had been sick for a week it started with a slight cough now it was 3 times as bad now she got to the point where she couldn't eat and when she did she just threw it up and the Rafiki told him and Uncle Max wait for it to go away a bit before feeding her but Timon's mother was losing weight more each day went by.

"Well i'll leave you be" Timon said then suddenly Timon's mother shivered.

"Actually I could use company" She shivered, then Timon wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to keep her warm.

"Night Ma" Timon told her, then she stopped shivering and went to sleep but Timon frowned in concern.

"Please be okay Ma" Timon said and kissed her forehead which felt hot, really hot. Then Timon snoozed a bit then woke up a few hours later and he checked her she was still sleeping soundly.

"Hey Ma" Timon called, she just moaned slightly opened her eyes they were bloodshot and her green eyes were dim and glazed she coughed loudly then puked up some water from early on she standed up but the lack of food had made her weak and frail and she fell over Timon caught her quickly.

"We need to get that Baboon" Timon said then helped her stand by her side, she then clutched her chest and breathed heavily Timon felt her pulse it felt irregular he placed his head on where her heart was her heart beating was not normal. Then she coughed up some blood and threw up again.

"Thats never good" Timon said with wide eyes "Uncle Max come here!" Timon yelled "Please hurry!" he shouted. A slightly pudgy and gray furred meerkat with brown eyes and nose came running in and up to the two.

"Where did the blood come from?" Uncle Max asked alarmed.

"Her" Timon pointed at his mother, she coughed more "Here drink this" he said giving her the medcine Rafiki gave him put it in some coconut water and she drank it slowly, then she shivered violently and she fell, Timon caught her and she threw up her body seemed to rack with pain when she puked she stopped and threw up again more intense than before and another heave later she puked up blood.

"We need to get that monkey here now!" Timon yelled, then Uncle Max went by her other side and helped her stand she was like dead weight she couldn't move her legs as they dragged on the ground.

"Someone please help!" Timon yelled.

"Wait" a weak voice said, they looked and it was his mother.

"Put me down for a minute" she said weakly.

"No we need that monkey here now" Timon said firmly.

"I'm here" Rafiki spoke came swinging down.

"She's getting worse now nothing will settle even water and the medicine isn't staying down" Timon told him.

"I will see what I can do" Rafiki told them "But you two need to step out" he said.

"okay" Uncle Max said putting an arm around Timon's shoulder and pulled him away, Timon glanced back for a minute and walked out. For a minute Timon and Uncle Max waited for an hour.

"What is taking him so long" Timon said, then the monkey walked out with a frown "Sorry if I offended you" he grinned sheepishly.

"Not that, the sickness is getting worse shes slowly losing strength" Rafiki told him.

"We know" Uncle Max told him.

"I mean as we speak, she is losing weight inch by inch" Rafiki told them "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do, if she cant hold the medicine down or keep hydrated there is nothing I can do" he said "I'm sorry"

"Whats going to happen next?" Timon asked scared for the answer.

"I'm afraid the sickness will continue to grow stronger and worse" Rafiki said "i'm afraid she will pass on soon" he said making the two meerkats gasp in horror.

"No this isn't happening" Timon said "find another cure or medicine or something just help her!" he yelled the last part.

"I can't I'm sorry but I would say your goodbyes while you can" Rafiki told them, making their sadness grow as their mouths dropped and got misty eyes. The two walked in and stopped.

"Oh Nina no" Uncle Max gasped covering his mouth and tears started to form in his and Timon's eyes, Nina was sickly skinny you could see her cheek bones and jaw and ribs he breathing was weak.

"Come on Ma your the strongest i've known you can fight it" Timon said but it was only wishful thinking.

"I'm afraid I cant just let me go" Nina said softly.

"Never" Timon said.

"Even you can't save me from this" Nina said with a soft voice "Just two things before I go under permanently" she said.

"anything" Timon said.

"Uncle Max keep an eye on my son" Nina said.

"I will" Uncle Max let out a sob.

"And Timon" Nina said softer since she was getting weaker.

"Yes" Timon said getting closer.

"Remember to stay the way you are and stay gold even when it seems most dark follow the light and you will find the way" Nina told him.

"I promise" Timon vowed "And I swear I will keep are clan safe no matter what" he said.

"And tell me a story" Nina gasped with a shaky voice.

"Okay" Timon said, He told the story where he was born and how from the day he caused the tunnels to collapse and his adventure to find their new home and made it dramatic making them both chuckly.

"Thank-you" Nina said then drifted away she laid down and grunted in pain as she felt her heart slow down dangerously

Then whispered two words "Goodbye I l-lov-love you b-bo-both" Nina said and then her heart stopped and the pain stopped she closed her eyes with a smile on her lips and she went limp.

"Ma?" Timon said.

"Nina" Uncle Max spoke, nothing. Uncle Max fell to his knees covering his eyes and he wept and then Timon stood there for a second and just felt numb and he walked away and stood out to the side placed a hand against a tree as he felt his heart which felt heavy and placed a hand over his eyes as tears fell as he wept awhile later.

Later a grave was dug in their old home next to another His farther.

Uncle Max stood forwards and spoke some words a great women and friend, Timon walked next and spoke his piece and how a great mother she was and pretty much his only friend when he was younger.

"Good bye I love you Ma and will miss you more than you know" Timon said as a tear fell.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic where Timon is a superhero please give me ideas of how to make his costume.**


	2. Chapter 2 Honey I shrunk hyenas

It has been five months since the death of Timon's mom and Uncle Max and Timon were distant from each other they still took care of another but they kept their distance Timon more than Max, he avoided his whole clan.

Timon had vanished for the most time, Timon had walked to the deepest part of the jungle and where he goes it is dark and gloomy, every tree rock and leaf on the tree and grass bushes was almost black and the path was gray and when it was night it was worse it was like a pit of darkness but Timon got use to the dark but no meerkat or animal lived in there aside from him because of one of two reason, One: it was scary and had no light or warmth Two: It was filled with bats thousands of them hanging from trees vines and branches many creature were afraid of bats Timon was no different but he didn't care he grew out of his fear of bats.

"Home sweet home" Timon spoke gloomy and moodily, he had a leafnest between a looped root miles in and a fire ring when the bats go looking for food, Timon shows up when it was night time and retires in the shadows, Meerkats go by and take one look and they see bats flying around and say

"Nope not going in there" they would say.

Months went past and Timon stayed more and more in the depths of darkness got more and more isolated and antisocial, spent more time alone to himself and only company he had were bats.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Four hyenas were stalking through the long grass looking for food, two hyenas were females one had lightgray fur and dark spots and lighter gray underbelly and yellow eyes with black pupils with dark patches and pointy black ears with a black mane and loose bangs hanging over her forehead she was Shenzi, the other was another female she had pale silver fur and gray spots black mane and same hair style but thicker and red streaks in them and blue eyes she was Vitawny hyena Shenzi's older sister.

Two others were two male hyenas named Banzai and Ed they were hunting and then a jeep pulled up and they ducked down.

"Be quiet" Shenzi said, a man and a female got up, he had a veil of some liquid and pulled a dab on a huge rock it shrunk into a smaller rock.

"Well sweet heart you did it" The women smiled.

"Yup" Then man said and did a little dance then he tripped over a rock and threw the veil to where the hyenas it splashed them then the four hyenas shrunk to the size of a meetkat everything was larger.

"what the name of" Banzai said "We got shrunk this better not be permanent" he said.

"Um sweet heart does this thing wear off" The women asked looking at the rock.

"Nope one drop or splash and thats it" The man said.

"What!?" The three hyenas yelled and the one to gibber something, leaping out into the opening.

The man looked stunned "Uh honey I think I just shrunk four hyenas" he said.

"Thats nice now lets get home" the women said, the two got in and drove away.

"Great now what" Banzai complained.

"We need a new home and soon" Vitawny spoke.

"But where?" Shenzi asked "Doubt the lions will let us in" she said, they looked and saw in the horizon a jungle oasis.

"Lets try there" Shenzi told them "Stay in the long grass" she said. the four stalked through the long grass to the jungle oasis.

* * *

 **I don't own any of the characters they belong to their owners.**


	3. Chapter 3 The symbol

A month earlier Timon was going around his place in the dark since it was a place he lived now, he was strolling the area and he saw someone coming and hid in a tree and looked it was a bobcat it paused and looked nervous from the dark and shady part of the jungle, then a breeze swept through moving the leafs moving branches with creaks then a swarm of bats flew around from the trees and the bobcat stepped on a twig and dozens of bats swarmed around it letting out bat squeaks and chirps it let out a yell and turned tail and ran away. He also realized alot of creatures are afraid of the dark and stay hiding.

when the bats settled down Timon dropped down on the ground "Incredible predators fear bats to" Timon spoke, then walked around and stepped on a stick snapping it and the bats swarmed around him squeaks and shrieks he ducked on the ground covering his hair, then Timon went from a bit frightened from the swarm to calm and pushed his fears away and stood up and uncovered his hair and let the bats fly around him.

If Timon was another meerkat and the bats did that he would be running and screaming out of the dark with bats flying around his head but Timon got use to the bats from leaving among them after the months went by and felt barely anything, but he still didn't like them flying around him like they just did.

Timon in time realized why they did that because they get scared and attack as a group and they defend their own also willingly to form into a giant bat in the opening to scare off bigger enemies. Then it hit him the perfect creature that will defend and protect his clan something small but fierce and brave.

"I will become a symbol something terrifying and send fear and terror into the hearts and minds of those who attack my clan thats what I can be, I will be a NightBat" Timon vowed "I will fear nothing and no one" he said

* * *

It was nighttime Timon had stepped out from the shadow of his new place and wondered around through the jungle and picked up some huge leafs almost the length of his body a bit longer and wider they were dark dray and got a vine and carried them back home.

Each night when every meerkat and creature was asleep he wood gather chunks of long dark gray grass and he crept through the graveyard and got chunks of black bark from trees and he also carved out a bat symbol from a piece of a elephant bone (bat symbol of Arkham City) with his claws it could fit across his chest and was 1/8 inch and crept back.

Then he made a scetch of a leaf and held it against a tree and looked at it and bit by bit he followed the scetch "The easy part was finding materials now the tricky part is making the damn thing" he said.

He tripled and threaded the dark gray grass around his ankles and up his legs his waist three inches from the start of his tail up to his lower stomach and midstomach and left it slitted and threaded loops on one side and pieces of sticks tied to pieces of grass threads on the other, then unexpected the bats helped him with his arms and the back of the suit much to his surprise, in return he found the bats the tastiest bugs in the jungle, he then took it off and set it to the side and ate a rabbit which he cooked away from the bats because they don't like anything bright.

The next two days he was working on his suit, he placed bark on his shins and wrists the wrists had slightly curved spikes on them and placed a vestlike that covered his upperbody and shoulders the midsection had a slit so he could take it off a side of the vest had vines attached to a edge and hooked to the opposite edge and a 1/8'' slit in the sides of the vest which big leafs carved like bat wings stuck out and stitched on the inside of the vest he looped vines in his wrists and spreaded his arms to the side opening the wings to full length for tension on the wings the start of the wings had braided half inch vines attached to the sides of the vest, he could also loop it around his midsection and hooked the loops together tightly so the were down the chest part had the bat symbol glued onto his chest with a very strong glue he made of hurbs and root of a tree and pressed it firmly on the chest till it was stuck then got some ash from his previous fire and lightly smeared it over the suit and wings and vines til it was covered with a light shade.

Timon also glued dark gray leafs on the suit but left it off of the slits and the chest and bark plats on his wrists and shins then he wove the grass to his neck which had a thin slit and was loosely hooked to the other side so it didn't choke him.

Then finally he made his mask out of grass underneath bark which was smooth but on the face it had slightly narrowed eyes and had a menacing scowl on it's surface and pointy like ears on the top of the sides, it had a inch long slit on the side so he could hear and a two slit on the nose part so he could smell his mouth feet and hands were the only things not covered, he looked at his reflection he smirked at his creation it was truly the best thing he could make, the suit was strong but light and he could swing and move with no issue.

Timon opened a hand and a bat flew to him with the mask and placed it in his hand and slipped it on and frowned and turned and several bats close squeaked in alarm and flew back slightly, his look was scary it was clad entirely of light black the lightest part was the chest and midsection which was light gray.

"Cool" Timon smirked "Hmm?" he said then snapped his fingers "Cool" he said in a deep gravely voice.

"In the blackest night those who pray on the fearful will never escape my sight and the corrupt **beware** of the Creature in the night for i am **NightBat** " Timon said in a deep gravely voice, then dropped it.

"I still need to grow in it a bit" Timon said in a normal voice seeing it was a bit loose and slightly long on him "No problem" he said then took the suit off and hung it up it in a hollowed out tree and closed it like a closet hiding it.

"Had no idea another bat could scare another bat" Timon chuckled.

* * *

Next three weeks Timon had been building his body up and made up a system of fighting moves and practiced to sneak and blend into the darkness without the uniform on his body thanks to his new diet and workouts they changed his body, he grew taller and his muscles grew a size bigger each time, when it was time every muscle was fit and built and identified also got really good with his fighting skills.

"Good to know meat can make muscle grow faster than grubs" Timon said. He had become very strong and fast and agile and skillful, also dug a tunnel from his place to open place in the more sunny part and more paths leading to other spots.

"Why couldn't I dig like that at my old home" Timon snorted, then he stepped out of the shadows when the sun was setting and took a walk. Timon then when he was walking he heard rustling of bushs and saw three gray and one silver gray sneak through bushs, he narrowed his eyes.

he then balled his fists "Whos there?" Timon demanded "And you best come out because I see you moving" he said. The rustling stopped and got closer, he then ripped away a bush branch and his eyes widened when he saw.

"You three again" Timon said "you want to explain to me why your here?" he said eyes went to the first female.

"Shenzi Marie" Timon said through greeted teeth.


	4. Chapter 4 new home

Timon crossed his arms as he frowned at the four hyenas.

"Um hi and you are?" Vitawny asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that" Timon told her "So who are you? I don't think I ever saw you before" he said.

"I'm Vitawny Hyena Shenzi's sister" Vitawny said "this is" she started.

"The infamous hyena trio Shenzi, Banzai and Ed" Timon interrupted "Never seen you before" said.

"I usually stay home" she told him.

"I see you want to explain why your my size all of a sudden?" Timon asked.

"I don't know we got splashed by some liquid and now were bite size" Shenzi told him.

"I seen alot of weird things in my day but that one takes the crawfish" Timon spoke.

"So I know we didn't have a good past but could you do another creature a favor to stay here" Shenzi asked.

"It is colorful" Banzai said.

"I promise we won't cause trouble so please" Shenzi said.

Timon looked into her eyes and saw she indeed was sorry for what they done and she was desprated for safety, then he looked at the sky a breeze blew around Timon, he sighed.

"Well it's really not my decision to do that" Timon said "So you have to take it up with Uncle Max, follow" he told them, they moved closer.

"On second thought I'll walk behind you four" Timon said as they walked past him and he followed.

* * *

Timon led the four hyenas to Uncle Max who was looking for bugs He gazed at the hyenas "Stay here" he said gruffly.

"Hey Max" Timon called.

"Timon?" Uncle Max said surprised.

"Yup I'm still alive" Timon replied "We might have an issue" he said.

"What is it" Uncle Max asked.

"Get your tails over here" Timon ordered, four hyenas walked out.

"Hyenas!" Uncle Max yelled and flinched but relaxed when they were really small, one hyena caught his eye and she lost her gaze in his, the hyena had silver fur and sapphire blue eyes and had the same style as Shenzi.

"Uhh um hi never seen you before" Uncle Mas said.

"Um my names Vitawny Hyena" Vitawny said.

"Max Berkowitz" Uncle Max replied.

"Tell him what you told me" Timon spoke up.

"Right so why are you here and the size of a meerkat" Uncle Max asked.

After awhile Vitawny explained their issue and they ending up here as the only option "Thats one story" Uncle Max spoke "Well if you don't cause trouble you can stay" he spoke turned away from them.

"Thanks" Shenzi said.

"Hey Timon can you show them around" Uncle Max said, he looked and they hyenas turned but Timon was not there he was gone without a trace "Okay i'll do it" Uncle Max said.

Later Uncle Max walked them through the jungle pointing out streams berries you can eat and avoid and showed them a hunting ground hundreds of miles away from the meerkats.

"Do you know Timon by any chance" Shenzi asked.

"He is my nephew you'll have to excuse him for being gruff" Uncle Max said.

"We don't have to worry do we" Banzai said.

"Hardly see him nowadays it's the dangers here you need to be cautious of" Uncle Max told them "Oh when I say hardly I mean i didn't see him in months" he said, then they stopped at the dark part of the jungle Shenzi looked it was the middle of the day and it was really shady and dark and seemed cold "Whats that it feels cold" she asked.

Uncle Max looked scared "Where your nightmares come true" he said, They got closer to it it was even gloomier than their old home they heard flapping sounds, they stepped in and squinted.

"Hate to be here when it's night" Shenzi said.

"I heard rumors that it's worse at night" Uncle Max told them, then a cold breeze swept through making the trees creak.

Vitawny looked up and her eyes widened "This place can drive you batty" she said, then Banzai yell of alarm.

"Look it at all those bats" he said they looked and saw thousands and thousands of bats hanging from trees, then everyone but Max who was terrified screamed making him jump he turned.

"Please don't scream you'll wake the bats" Uncle Max yelled softly, the screaming stopped about five seconds but it was late the bats woke up and shrieked and flew at them making them all scream in terror as they flew around their heads, they made a run for it and ran out swatting them with their paws dozens morphed into a stick and hit Banzai sending him into the others making them fall.

Shenzi squinted and saw something in the storm of bats someone was in the dark part of the jungle, then they settled away and the figure was gone she blinked.

"Bats" Max grunted breathing heavily "lets get out of here" he said walking away.

"Wait for us" Banzai said as the three followed.

* * *

Later

"Aside from the bat make yourselves at home" Uncle Max said.

"Thanks" Shenzi said.


End file.
